Helping Hand
by ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Pan needs some advice about a personal matter with her body. Bulma offers a suggestion that can help Pan feel better about herself, as well as give the two women the chance to experience a night neither of them will forget. Pure smut. PWP. Intersex Pan. G!P Pan x Bulma. Very M-rated.


**If you don't know, this story is pure smut between Pan and Bulma. If that isn't your thing, this isn't the story for you. Also, Pan is a University student and thus legal adult age. Also, she is intersex and thus has a penis. Again, if that isn't your thing, you might want to try another story. Or you can always write the story you want to read. Ain't nothing wrong with more writers in the fanfiction world.**

**Enjoy the lemon people.**

**XXX**

''Trunks won't be back till when?'' Pan gasped.

Bulma gave the young woman a sympathetic look. ''Yeah, sorry, I thought that you knew. He and Goten decided to take a break travelling the world. They wanted independence, so they don't have a communicator, otherwise I could call him.''

Pan sighed. ''Figures. And if they're relaxing, I doubt I could sense them.''

This was the last thing Pan needed to hear after travelling to Trunk's home to ask for some...private advice. It's not like the travel was daunting, as it would only take a few minutes to fly here and back from her own home. However, this was something that she couldn't bear to keep to herself for too long. She needed to vent to someone, and she thought that her best friend would be the best person to speak with. Sometimes she forgets that Trunks also has another best friend that he likes to hang around with.

Standing at the door after welcoming Pan, Bulma folded her hands over her chest and stepped aside to invite Pan inside. ''Well, you're here now. Do you want to stay for a bite to eat at least?''

At first, Pan wanted to turn down the offer, but she didn't want to come across as rude, and her growling stomach also had other ideas.

Hearing this, Bulma smiled. ''Typical Saiyan response.''

Blushing and smiling, Pan stepped inside and helped herself to some snacks that Bulma quickly prepared. ''Is Vegeta home?''

A frustrated groan escaped from the older woman. ''Apparently, Lord Beerus is making Goku and Vegeta run an errand to find a rare delicacy.''

''Why is Beerus making Grandpa and Vegeta find it?''

''Because, of course Goku ate it when it was supposed to be for Beerus. Whis told me that it only grows on the other side of the universe, but it takes some time to grow and nurture until it's ripe. So I have no idea how long those two are going to be gone for.''

''Boy, that sucks.'' Pan mumbled, stuffing her face, trying to ease her worries.

It seemed that Bulma could tell something was on the young woman's mind, so she took a seat beside her and got herself comfortable. ''You've grown so much. It's hard to believe. How's university been going by the way?''

''Pretty good so far.''

Bulma lowered her chin into her hand and reminisce about the past. ''I still remember when your dad was in the same boat as you. It was a shell shock when he talked about studying and tutors and Chi Chi wasn't involved.''

Pan nodded. ''My mom and dad met there.''

There was a quiet moment between the two ladies as Bulma stared at Pan interestedly. ''Pan, is everything okay?''

''Well...something has been on my mind recently. That's why I came to see if Trunks was here as I felt he was someone I could talk with about...it.''

Mixed between wanting to help a close family friend and satisfy her curiosity, Bulma shifted closer. ''Why don't you tell me?''

For some reason, Pan's blush turned a deeper shade of red. ''Uh...it's a...it's a Saiyan thing, you wouldn't understand.''

Bulma chuckled knowingly. ''I've spent enough time with Saiyans, married to one even, to think I have enough qualification to help out.''

Pan was in two minds on whether to tell all or fly out of the window. She could have done it and Bulma would have been powerless to stop her, but she trusted Bulma with all her heart. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't embarrassed about sharing this kind of secret with her, especially with what it involved. ''It's...I'm...you know about my...difference compared to other girls.''

Taken back by what Pan was suggesting, a few thoughts raced around Bulma's big, brilliant brain. She knew very early on that Pan was intersex. Gohan and Videl had shared that information with close family and friends, and everyone within that circled was more than accepting. Pan grew up knowing that she would be loved despite the fact that instead of a vagina, she had a penis. Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't come across others from the outside who wouldn't be as friendly. That flipped a switch for Bulma and she pumped her fist threateningly. ''Is someone giving you trouble? Say the word and we'll make them pay.''

Pan held up her hands in a panic. ''No, no, it's not like that. It's more about how I feel about myself.''

Bulma paused at this statement. ''What? Pan, you shouldn't look down on yourself. There's nothing wrong with you.''

''I know there's nothing wrong,'' Pan admitted, gripping her shorts tightly around the knees. ''But there's something not right either.''

''What do you mean?''

''I shouldn't say. I don't want to embarrass you.''

''Come on, you couldn't embarrass me if you tried. If something is getting you down, I want to know.''

A long huff slipped past Pan's lips as she couldn't even bring herself to look at Bulma directly. ''It's about my size.''

''Oh, I see.'' Bulma said. ''Pan, there's a saying. It's not about the size, it's how you use it. Don't think you'll disappoint anyone because you're too...''

''I'm too big.''

''Huh?''

That's when Pan finally cracked and groaned loudly with frustration. ''I know that I'm going to have sex one day, but I'm scared that I'm going to hurt the first girl I'm with. It's bad enough that I can bench press a building, but add a penis that's twice as big as the average one, and I'm a recipe for disaster.''

''Well...'' Bulma stumbled, unsure of where to go from here. The last thing she expected was to hear someone complain about their size is too big. She never had that kind of self-consciousness from Vegeta, who took great pride in his body...along with everything else he did. Gathering her senses, Bulma extended her hand and cupped Pan's arm in support. ''I get it now. These kind of nerves are natural for your first time. Don't worry.''

''I can't help but worry. I don't know if I'm going to be too rough with a girl and break them.''

''If you do there are always Dragon Balls for that.'' Bulma said, earning another sad groan from the Saiyan. ''Sorry, that was an attempt at humor to ease the situation.''

Bulma stroked her chin and pondered. She needed to find a way to help Pan out. But, there was something else. Hearing about what Pan was saying, she really wanted to know what she was working with. Her curiosity got her mind racing once again. It was wrong to think of such a thing. But, it might be an idea that would be beneficial for both of them, especially with her not knowing how long it would be before she got some action again. And if it would help ease Pan, that would be a good bonus.

Edging closer, Bulma wrapped an arm around Pan's shoulders and pulled her closer. ''I have an idea.''

Pan looked up at her. ''What is it?''

''Have sex with me.''

''What?'' Pan screamed, almost jumping out of the sofa and out of the ceiling.

''I'm experienced in that department. I can train you and help you get a better understanding of how rough you should be with a girl.''

''But...but...'' Pan stumbled, turning completely red. Her eyes were now going up and down Bulma's body against her will. There was no doubt that Bulma was very attractive, and it wasn't helped by the way she was positioned that Pan could almost see her busty cleavage pop out of her shirt. ''Are you sure?''

''Come on, you'll get the practice and some fun along the way. Unless you don't want to be with me.'' Bulma pouted playfully.

''I do.''

She wasn't actually expecting an answer from Pan, but it was enough to make a blush appear on Bulma's face this time. The two sat speechless, staring at each other for a short while before something compelled them to move closer. Now that the suggestion was out there, nothing could hold them back as their heads started leaning in closer. The inches between them shortened until finally their lips touched and Pan's head buzzed. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first, but it wasn't long before Bulma was moving closer to get Pan really in the mood for this idea. And Pan knew she could resist no longer, especially when Bulma's tongue flickered into her mouth.

She moaned and gripped Bulma's shoulders, struggling to maintain her balance. For a second, she thought that she was flying. Bulma's lips were so soft, and her tongue was a wet fire, burning inside of her mouth. When she realized she wasn't floating, she had to stop herself from doing so several times. Then, she felt a tension pulsing between her legs and she found herself leaning into Bulma, looking to soothe her aching cock against the older woman's body. Their lips were pressed together, becoming more heated and passionate with every passing second.

Bulma's hand landed tentatively on Pan's thigh, feeling the Saiyan hardening. She smiled against Pan's lips, already knowing that Pan wasn't exaggerating with talk of her size. Meanwhile, Pan's hands moved to cup Bulma's jawline, marvelling at the softness of her warm skin. Her fingers trailed down along Bulma's neck, and the thrill of pressing her lips on was too intoxicating. She couldn't ignore the urge to taste more of the blue-haired woman. She broke from those sweet, gasping lips and leaned to kiss and suck along with the pulse on Bulma's neck. She listened to Bulma's aroused moan.

''That's it.'' Bulma groaned, threading her fingers through Pan's spiked hair, encouraging her to keep going. ''You're going to drive the girls crazy.''

''I don't care about that right now.'' Pan whispered between kisses. ''I just want you. Right here. Right now.''

A throaty moan escaped Bulma as she was helped to lay her back onto the couch while Pan continued kissing her way down her neck, loving how Bulma whimpered and arched under her. Her hips slid into place against Bulma's, and they shared a gasp, eyes connecting in a flash as the contact brought them intimately close. Pan could feel the heat of Bulma through her shorts, and the thought of it…the idea of her best friend's mother, under her, wet for her…she could bear the intensity of it no longer.

"Pan, don't stop, keep kissing me." Bulma arched again.

''Are you still sure about this?'' Pan said, feeling doubtful once again. ''I don't want to hurt you with my...uh...you know...'' She gave a quick nod down to her crotch, where the bulge was already significant.

Bulma quickly shot Pan a reassuring glance before her eyes centred on Pan's crotch, resting just above her belly. A hint of a whine passed through Bulma's lips teeth and she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes travelled back up to Pan's, and the young Saiyan sucked in a breath as she could actually see Bulma's inner desire reflected through her eyes. ''For me...bigger has always felt better.''

Pan swallowed a very large lump in her throat.

Still seeing uncertainty in Pan's eyes, Bulma raised herself up on her elbows and her gaze zeroed in on the tenting bulge that continued to grow between the Saiyan's legs. She lifted her belly, testing the weight of it on her. "Why don't you show me what I'm working with, here?"

''But...it's not just the size. With my strength, I could really hurt you.''

''Hello, married to the Prince of Saiyans.'' Bulma teased, running her hands closer to Pan's thigh.

The eagerness that Bulma showed was making Pan melt on top of her. All she wanted to do was lean forward and kiss Bulma again. "Okay, but just…tell me if it's not…well…you know…"

Pulling herself off Bulma's smooth, all too arousing body, and stood up next to the couch, blushing furiously. Her shorts felt uncomfortably tight, and Bulma's eyes on the outline of her shaft didn't help much. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts, and paused, feeling self conscious.

"Let me." Bulma whispered, causing Pan to shudder.

Bulma sat up, facing her on the couch, and her hands slipped over Pan's. Together they guided her shorts down past her knees. She stepped out of them, now only wearing underwear with just her orange gi. She wanted to hide her erection behind her hands, but it wouldn't do much. Bulma could clearly see the outline, and there was even a damp patch spreading from the tip. As Bulma enjoyed the slow build up, Pan drew her shirt over her head, exposing her sports bra and leaving her half-naked. After it was tossed to the side, Bulma peeled the underwear down until they dropped to her ankles.

Her cock eagerly bounced out, and Bulma let out a shocked gasp.

Pan stiffened as she watched Bulma's reaction. The older woman's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. She seemed to take a long time before she could respond.

''So?'' Pan tempted Bulma to speak.

''You're...'' Bulma appeared lost for words for the first time. ''I wasn't expecting...I think you might be bigger than my husband.''

Pan's eyes bulged. ''Really?''

''I estimate you might be 13 inches. Maybe 14.''

Pan shifted at the numbers. ''I knew it. I'm too big.''

''No,'' Bulma's tongue flicked out over her lips and she looked almost hungry. ''You're just right.''

A wolfish grin crossed Pan's lips as she saw Bulma's dilated eyes marvelling at every inch of skin on display. ''So...you like it.''

"Yeah." Bulma breathed, after a time. "I like it."

Pan watched in awe as Bulma leaned forward, and her breath just grazed the tip, which bobbed eagerly in response. Those red lips were parted and Pan almost thrust her hips forward instinctively. Bulma looked up at Pan to stare into her eyes, and wrapped her long, smooth fingers around the Saiyan's cock. Pan shivered and groaned, wanting to thrust. Instead, she bit her lip painfully and watched as Bulma gave a slow, deliberate pump.

"You're so soft. Well, not soft, but…smooth. And warm." Bulma commented as if she were recording notes in the science lab, and Pan wanted to moan at the innocence of her tone. "Can I…do you want me to use my mouth?"

"Fuck, Bulma, I kinda need you to." Pan admitted.

Bulma teased her, moving her hand up and down so that she could touch all of the shaft. Her eyes also noted the large ballsack hanging underneath, and she found herself licking her lips once again. Pan found herself threading her fingers through Bulma's blue hair, guiding her mouth closer. She tugged Bulma gently towards her cock, watching as the MILF parted her lips in anticipation. Did Pan really just use the term MILF to describe...

"Oh, fuck!" Pan almost lurched forward when Bulma's lips closed around her.

After getting a good taster of what was to come...literally, Bulma let the head pop back out of her mouth. She really had to stretch her mouth open just to get the tip inside of her. Her stomach coiled with excitement at the prospect of trying to take Pan's incredible length down her throat. But she figured that for a first time, she would ease Pan into it, fighting against every urge to tell Pan to fuck her relentlessly and without mercy. She gave a loving kiss upon the tip, looking up at Pan. "Are you feeling good, Pan?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's so good, don't stop." Pan pleaded, and guided Bulma back to her aching cock.

Bulma resumed with her experienced and overwhelming blowjob. Her tongue circled the head, causing Pan to moan louder. Pan felt her stomach drop out as she fisted Bulma's perfect, gloriously-soft hair in her grip. The older woman seemed to appreciate the dominating hold, and she answered with a moan of her own, vibrating around the tip. She choked out more incoherent moans, trying to resist the urge to fuck Bulma's throat, fearful that she would cause harm with her power, despite Bulma doing everything she could to tell Pan that's exactly what she wanted. Bulma's mouth on her cock left Pan feeling dazed.

It wasn't long before Bulma had begun to bob up and down, trying to accommodate Pan's significant length, and it was absolutely mesmerizing. There was a steady, lovely slurping noise filling the room, and Pan was shaken by Bulma's delight in taking more of her cock past her soft lips. She could feel the heat of Bulma's mouth, and the tip of her cock was grazing her throat with each nudging pass. She couldn't help it. It felt too good. She groaned and held Bulma's head steady, thrusting deeper. Bulma gagged immediately, causing Pan to be filled with regret.

"I'm sorry! I got too excited and...''

A strand of spit connected Bulma's glazed lips and Pan's cock. The young Saiyan was struck silent by how arousing it was to see Bulma look up at her with her lipstick smeared and her eyes full of want.

"Don't apologize." Bulma cooed. "Do it again."

There was no conceivable way Pan could resist that. She surrendered to her dormant primal instincts with a final, desperate moan. She tugged Bulma back down to her throbbing cock and thrust into her mouth again, grunting with relief at the welcoming heat. Again, Bulma gagged on her length, but Pan held her hips still, refusing to allow her to withdraw. She was clearly determined to take it, and Pan wasn't able to find the will to stop. Pan's hips started a jerking, uneven pattern, accompanied by the rise and fall of Bulma's head. The wet, smacking, slurping noises increased and it was driving them both crazy with lust. Pan wanted to cum, but she also never wanted to cum. She wanted to flip Bulma over and ravage her in every way possible. She never wanted this blowjob to end. Her mind was ablaze as she settled on moaning frantically, while her cock thrust into Bulma's willing mouth over and over again. Her heavy balls slapped against Bulma's chin, causing another thick line of saliva to connect them.

The pressure was building and building. Pan felt the sweat drip off her face. She was trying not to explode, because part of her was terrified she would blow the roof off of Bulma's house with a ki blast. But it was dawning on her that she couldn't hold back for much longer as she wildly fucked Bulma's much, throbbing as her climax raced up on her.

''Bulma,'' She gasped, pulling out of her mouth. "You have to stop or I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum."

Bulma glared up at Pan, and instantly wrapped her lips back around Pan's straining cock. Without words, she got her message across. Using one hand to reach around and cup Pan's ass to pull her in closer, she used her other hand to stroke Pan's cock against her face while she ducked underneath to then start pleasuring Pan's balls. Her lips sealed around one, sucking tenderly, taking it in her mouth before she would move on to give the other the same loving attention.

''Bulma...I can't hold back.'' Pan warned once again.

Bulma aimed the tip towards her face and split her lips around the broad thickness of the cock once more. Pan grunted in surprise and admiration, and then let out a long, low moan as Bulma resumed her pace. Her tongue stroked along the sensitive tip every time she withdrew to gag down another inch, and she sealed her lips around the head whenever the opportunity struck, leaving Pan stuck between wanting to thrust and wanting to hold her still to keep that delicious tension in place. She was looking up the whole time, too, as Pan stroked her blue hair.

Pan took a deep breath and lurched forward, giving in to her aching desire. ''I'm cumming!'' She cried out before a grunt slipped past her lips and she exploded with pearl white ropes flooding Bulma's mouth. She swallowed every drop that she could take, moaning around Pan's pulsating length as she tried to contain the overflow. There was choking and a significant amount of mess that leaked out down her chin and smeared into the nape of her vest, not that Pan minded the sight.

Panting, Pan finally withdrew her twitching, sputtering cock from Bulma's all-too-inviting mouth. She swept her thumb over some cum that leaked down on Bulma's cheek, and Bulma greedily sucked the digit into her mouth, licking it thoroughly clean. Pan felt herself shudder and harden again, watching and feeling Bulma's pouty red lips wrap around her fingers.

"Wow," Pan said, unable to properly express what she was feeling. "That was…wow."

"I agree." Bulma's voice was hoarse. ''If you orgasm like that, you'll have women wanting to suck your cock every day.''

''If that includes you, I'll be happy.'' Pan said before she could stop herself, afraid that she was overstepping her boundaries. A bit late to think that considering she just received a mindblowing blowjob from said woman.

Bulma grinned seductively and stood up so that she could kiss Pan on the lips, her tongue sweeping into every corner of the Saiyan's mouth, sharing the taste of pleasure. They moaned and clung to each other. ''What next?'' Bulma asked, wanting to know what else was in store for the night.

''I'm going to take you to your bedroom.'' Pan said with desire. ''And I'm going to make you scream all night long.''

Bulma's eyes lit up. ''I can already tell you're going to be a natural.''

Breathless with anticipation, Pan swept her arm under Bulma's legs and lifted her up into her arms. Before Bulma could even squeal with happiness at the surprising gesture, Pan had dashed them towards the bedroom with blinding speed. They were outside of the bedroom door before Bulma could blink. Once they had finally stopped, Bulma felt the need to kiss Pan once again. Leaning in, she gently pressed their lips together. The tongues danced together, they nipped on each other's skin, and their hands were all over each other as Pan continued to hold Bulma in her arms. Despite being slightly taller, it was effortless with her strength. Bulma felt as light as a feather in her arms. One of Bulma's hands threaded through her short, spikey hair, while the other reached down to begin stroking Pan's cock again, getting it ready for more action.

As for Pan, she tucked one hand underneath to cup Bulma's ass through her jeans. They made out like this for a few minutes, enjoying the touch and taste of each other while Pan steered them in the direction of the bedroom. There was a brief and urgent scuffling at her door, but it was behind Bulma's back, so she couldn't see. She heard what might have been the doorknob breaking when Pan tried to open it. She strengthened the kiss between them to yet the eager young woman know everything was fine. The door was now open, allowing Pan to carry Bulma to the bed. She was gently lowered onto the expensive mattress. In no time, Pan was all over her, kissing her neck repeatedly.

Pan began nipping down her body, popping open the buttons of Bulma's shirt with her teeth. Unfortunately, this attempt at sexiness didn't pan out the way Pan wanted, and she fidgeted with the buttons for some time. Wanting to hurry it up, Pan gripped Bulma's shirt before ripping it open. Bulma squealed once again at the show of dominance before moaning when Pan buried her face in between her breasts, kissing and licking worshipfully. Those Saiyan eyes were flashing with desire and mischievous delight, and the steadfast strength of those hands holding her hips in place made her swoon. She could see the rippling gleam of sweat as it rolled across Pan's well-muscled shoulders. Bulma let out a startled cry as Pan's mouth locked around her nipple and her teeth grazed sharply. She jerked and her hands slammed onto the fabric of her bedsheet, bunching it in her hands.

"Oh, yes! Pan, more!" She cried out, feeling her stomach tense and her thighs shake.

Pan gave her a wide, bright grin in response, feeling quite proud of herself as her fingers played over Bulma's breast, and her other hand went roving, dipping below the waistband of Bulma's jeans. "I like the noises you make."

''There's more where that came from if you keep this up.'' Bulma panted, trying to grind her hips into Pan's hand while feeling Pan tug on the other nipple with her teeth.

Eventually, Bulma's jeans were pulled down. To help, she raised her hips slightly and let her panties follow quicky afterwards. Fully naked, Pan stared in awe at the older woman's glorious naked body. She seemed particularly drawn to the small bush of blue hair between Bulma's thighs. Sensing Pan's arousal, Bulma opened her legs, letting her lover get a better view.

Pan let out an agonized groan. ''You're so wet.''

''All because of you.'' Bulma winked.

Pan just smiled widely at her and her heart clenched in nervous flurries. She kept her gaze as she scooted closer, and her lips settled on the soft flesh of Bulma's inner thigh, which jumped at the contact. She bit her lip against the soft mewl that action had forced out of her. Delighted by the noise, Pan's lips moved further up Bulma's thigh, just grazing the tender curve. There was something so mature about Bulma's body that Pan loved. She had cute crushes on girls her own age. Dare she even admits that she's fancied Bulla for a few years now, but Bulma was a special kind of woman that set Pan's heart on fire.

''Oh!'' Bulma fisted her bed sheets when Pan's tongue swept out to taste the droplets leaking from her pussy.

"Wow, you taste amazing." Pan murmured, though Bulma was barely aware of the words.

Soon Pan delved further inside with her tongue, slipping between her lips and stroking along Bulma's entrance before flickering up to circle her clit. Bulma gasped, and a hand slammed instinctually onto the back of Pan's head as she flicked her clit slowly back and forth with her wicked tongue. "How are you so...holy fuck!''

She felt Pan grunt in enthusiastic response, and she was too far gone to hold back her outburst, not that she had to worry about neighbours complaining about the noise. Bulma moaned louder, bucking her hips, desperate for more. It got to the point where she was begging while Pan worked her tongue over and around like a professional. Pan's fingers crept up and began to tease her entrance, and that sent a whimpering curl of need through her belly, shaking her thighs with the ache. The sensation was making Bulma's body keen for it in a way that her own fingers never could, and she started to thrash, unable to ask for what she needed. Pan continued wickedly teasing her fingers in circles around Bulma's pussy. She was still busy licking and sucking, sending Bulma close to the edge.

Bulma's moans took on a frustrated pitch, and Pan lifted her head to look at her, a knowing smile playing across her face. ''What would you like me to do?''

To her surprise, Bulma closed her legs around Pan's head to pull her in close. ''Honey, I know you're in training, but I need you to fuck me! Now!'' Bulma demanded.

''Okay.'' Pan squeaked.

Bulma let out a rolling moan once she felt a single finger slip inside of her. She clenched the bed sheets with white knuckles, and her throat was caught in a stranglehold, as Pan started to finger her pulsing pussy. The wetness helped to ease the way for the second finger soon afterwards. By the time Pan had two fingers curling and thrusting deep inside, Bulma was a howling, sobbing mess. Pan's mouth had latched onto her pussy once again and her tongue was lashing like a hurricane. Every part of them was throbbing, and Bulma was a screaming mess all the way up to her climax. She wailed Pan's name, clutching the Saiyan's head between her shaking thighs as her body bucked sporadic and wild. Pan happily sucked up the juices from Bulma's thighs, wanting to enjoy the taste for the rest of her life.

"Holy crap, Pan," Bulma gasped, looking down at Pan, who finally emerged with her face glazed in her cum. "I thought you were a virgin? How are you so good?''

Pan shrugged and then surged up her body and planted a messy, wet kiss on Bulma's lips, surprising her with the pleasantness of her own taste. Bulma was eagerly sucking Pan's tongue clean when the Saiyan pulled back. "I just wanted to make you feel good. So I made it up as I went along.''

Bulma blinked. Realizing that was the best answer she was going to get, she stroked a damp hair behind Pan's ear and cupped her face. "You're really good at it."

Pan nipped at her fingers. "I wanna make you cum while I'm inside you." She suggested, and the darkness in her eyes was so seductive Bulma almost collapsed.

"Oh fuck." She said, feeling dazed, and Pan laughed. ''Did you even need the training?''

''Can we still keep going?'' Pan asked innocently.

Bulma nodded and felt her knees part further as Pan climbed up her body, somewhat awkwardly, stretching out on top of her. Despite Pan's strength, showcased by her atheletic and muscular build that had Bulam dripping with wetness, she felt surprisngly light as she lowered herself on top of Bulma. The blue-haired woman could feel Pan's cock again, nudging at her thigh, misaligned, and the soft skin brushing so close to her pussy. She tilted her hips, allowing Pan to slide closer, and the Saiyan gasped with her when she felt the contact. For a long, contemplative moment, both simply looked down the plane of their bodies, naked and entwined. Bulma felt strangely hypnotized watching Pan's cock nestle againt her pubic hair, and she could see every vein surging along the long, hard shaft. A small trickle of pre-cum oozed from the slit at the tip, and slipped down onto Bulma's entrance. She licked her lips, and dragged her eyes back up to see Pan watching her with lust.

"Last chance to say no," Pan made an attempt at a joke, but underneath was the serious content to her words. "I still think my size might be an issue. And I might go overboard. And I didn't bring a condom."

"I'm on birth control. Two is enough for me." Bulma said, gently, draping her arms around Pan's sweat-dampened neck. "And I know I can take whatever you can give.''

''Okay then.'' She moved her hips, the momentum brought her cock sliding against Bulma's slick pussy and they both shared a gasp.

Bulma's breathing was huskier, deeper than she remembered it being. She shifted, and let her legs part wider, inviting Pan to rock forward as she locked her legs around her waist. "You're good to go, then?"

"Yeah." Pan swallowed. "But…what if I'm..."

Bulma rocked her hips up at the same time as she swallowed Pan's words with a kiss. "Fuck me!"

Pan's eyes darkened and she growled. It was a low, dominant sound that sent shivers through Bulma's bones. She recognized it as the sound of a Saiyan who was about to let loose. Bulma felt the tip shifting past her entrance, and she let out a low moan. Pan caught her eyes again, her hand slipped between their bodies, holding Bulma as she lined herself up. She started to push forward and started panicking over how she was going to fit. The head seemed to be much, much larger than it had felt in Bulma's mouth. They were determined, however, lost in the instinctual need to be inside. Bulma gasped, clawing at Pan's back, as she stilled inside her and did not pull out. Gradually, Bulma's body adjusted to the length and girth.

''Does it hurt?'' Pan asked as she nipped at Bulma's collarbone, hoping to distract the older woman from the pain.

Bulma shook her head, clutching Pan's strong shoulders. "I'm okay. Go slow in the beginning. I'll let you know when you can start going faster."

Pan nodded, slipping her hands around Bulma's waist. She pushed forward again, keeping her eyes locked onto Bulma's gaze, and the thrust wasn't as uncomfortable this time. Bulma let her lips fall open and she sighed softly, as Pan, restraining herself to a turtle's pace, thrust again, giving her still more of that seemingly-endless cock. Every time Bulma looked down her body at where they were joined, it seemed like there was still so much more to go. She smiled at the challenge.

Geez, she was starting to sound like Goku and Vegeta.

Finally, after an agonizingly slow few moments, Bulma was filled with every inch of Pan's cock. She panted, feeling her skin come ablaze with tingling heat, and her open thighs flexed as her heels locked around Pan's waist. Pan was seemingly overcome, and she buried her face in Bulma's neck, cupping her breasts with her fingers rolling over the rosy nipples, as her cock strained with the effort of keeping still. Bulma arched under her, feeling stuffed and yet not satisfied at the same time. "You can move," she told Pan. "Fuck me, Pan!"

Pan's head jerked up and her teeth bared in an instinctual snarl. Bulma wasn't afraid, though. She canted her hips up and tilted her head back, exposing her throat and pussy in a submissive gesture, and Pan greedily lunged forward, taking what was offered. Teeth closed on Bulma's neck in a tight hold. It wasn't a bite, but it was enough to send ripples of excitement through her skin. The action also brought Pan's hips forward, and the cock heaved inside her, while the base nudged against her clit and Pan's balls clapped against her curvy ass. Bulma cried out in pleasure, and Pan grunted in response, withdrawing slightly to push back again. She began to let out more screams as Pan held her, her fingers dug into Bulma's plush hips and her cock was buried deep. Thrusting came easy to Pan, she seemed to be hitting the right spots with every stroke. She pounded into Bulma relentlessly.

"Oh fuck, fuck me!" Bulma cried out, although the plea was unnecessary at this point. "Fuck me harder! Faster! I want more!"

"Take it," Pan snarled into her ear, releasing her pulse to scatter kisses along her collarbone in a hasty, wet rush. "Fucking take it, Bulma, yes, that's it!"

Overwhelmed by her own primal instincts taking over, Bulma's climax came before she could fully realize what was happening. Shrieking in surprised ecstasy, Pan pumped into her over and over, never stopping, riding right through Bulma's orgasm. Pan just huffed, driving into Bulma like she was possessed, and her hips bore down into the older woman. Bulma was gripping Pan's back as she felt another orgasm explode from within. She was gushing wetness all over Pan's thigh and cock, shaking as her eyes rolled up in her head. Pan growled and snarled above her like a wild animal. Her cock rammed ceaselessly, dragging Bulma into another orgasm even as the last lingered on the heels of the first. Her helpless cries just seemed to egg the Saiyan on and on, and Pan was muttering into her ear such obscene praise that Bulma couldn't even catch her breath fully before the next climax was clawing at her throat.

Pan's breath expelled out in a hiss through her teeth and her pace impossibly sped faster. Bulma's hair was a sweat-tangled mess, and her head was slamming into the pillowcase as she thrashed, but Pan bit at her jaw, forcing her eyes open. "I'm not gonna last long," Pan choked. "Where should I...''

"Inside," Bulma begged before Pan could finish her sentence, hitching her legs higher on Pan's waist and squeezing. "Inside, inside, inside…oh fuck…"

Pan gave a combination grunt and groan, and she surged forward, her teeth dropping to resume their gripping hold on Bulma's neck, right where it met her shoulder. Bulma's hips rocketed deeper, jackhammering blindingly fast into Bulma's spread-open thighs. A hot splash of wetness drenched inside her pussy, taking her by surprise. Bulma's mouth opened wide as Pan moaned deeply into her neck and her hips gave a few more firm jerks, aiding the spurts of cum that shot inside of the older woman.

Minutes passed, and Pan was still spilling into her, gasping a little with each slowing spurt. Bulma stroked Pan's back, shuddering as the pumps of cum finally tapered off. Pan didn't seem to want to release her hold for a long time. Eventually, Pan pulled back after peppering Bulma's neck with more kisses. ''So...was I good?''

It was hard to get a response from Bulma in that moment, as her mouth was wide open with a beaming smile and her eyes were spinning uncontrollably. When she was finally able to move, Bulma stroked Pan's hair tenderly. ''You...if you're going to be another girl's first, you might want to be a little easier on them.''

Pan winced. ''I'm sorry, I knew I was too rough. I couldn't stop, I...''

''You were perfect for someone like me.'' Bulma quickly added. She pulled Pan down to kiss her softly. They remained like this for some time before they pulled apart and Bulma cleared her throat. "You know…"

Pan lifted her head. "Hmm?"

"You've got two out of three so far."

Pan looked puzzled. ''Two out of three what?''

Bulma smirked as she lifted her lips to Pan's ear. "I want you to fuck my ass, Pan.''

Pan went pale and rigid as a board, and her cock stiffened immediately. ''You want me to...''

"To fuck my ass. Yes." Bulma arched up a little below her, giving her a smug smile. "Do you want to?"

After getting over the initial shock, Pan's head nodded frantically. "Yeah, it's just...that's a lot to take in."

"You're telling me." Bulma quipped, shooting a glance down at the join of their bodies. She rolled her hips, dragging a moan from Pan. The motion was deliciously distracting. Bulma smiled victoriously and jabbed her sharp little chin downwards at the base of Pan's shaft. "You're not exactly small."

"Stop that," Pan told her. "It was difficult enough doing it from the front. From the back will be...''

''Trust me. We'll both enjoy it.'' Bulma replied with a twinkle in her eyes. ''Unless you're uncomfortable with the idea...''

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all," Pan admitted. "I'm just…I might like this a little too much."

"Me too." Bulma said. ''Pan, I want you to do what you just did again.''

While Pan struggled to find the right words, Bulma was already getting to work to move into a new position. Saddened by the loss of contact, it didn't take long for Pan to find herself drooling once more as Bulma took it upon herself to entice the young Saiyan. She was on the end of the bed, on her hands and knees with her back arched and her rear directly in front of Pan. She couldn't help but moan as Bulma looked over her shoulders and wiggled her amazing ass, as if Pan needed anymore tempting. She twitched with nerves as her eyes were soon drawn to the puckered hole of Bulma's ass. She gulped, terrified and aroused by the idea of trying to fit her shaft inside.

''Pan,'' Bulma's voice was husky. "I want you to put it in."

Pan almost fainted as blood rushed from her head to her cock, sending a shudder and a spurt of pre-cum out to smear against her thigh. She had to focus on balling her fist so not to break something. "Are you, um…are you sure you're ready, because..."

"Pan." Bulma interrupted impatiently. She flicked a bit of sweat-dampened hair out of her face. "I want you to get behind me and fuck my ass.''

All Pan could do was swallow and nod. Her cock was dripping and throbbing with arousal. As she scooted into position behind, Bulma spread her knees further apart. Pan soothed her with slow strokes on her lower back, and tried to enter. For a moment she actually didn't know if she could fit the tip,but then, with a soft cry wrenched from both their throats, the head popped inside.

"Oh fuck." Bulma's head was flung back as she moaned.

Pan was awestruck staring down at Bulma's shaking, sweaty body. Her blue hair looked dazzling, all damp and tumbled over her shoulder like ocean waves. It took several long seconds before she dared to start moving. At first, her thrusts were achingly slow and tentative. She eased her way inside slowly, watching Bulma's quivering body for signs of discomfort. Bulma arched, sighing, and allowed her to sink further in, until her hips bumped up against her ass, and brought a groan from both of them. The next thrust brought Bulma's head back up on a low hiss, and Pan couldn't help herself. She leaned over Bulma's back, sliding deeper, and wrapped her hand around Bulma's beautiful neck, holding her throat as she kissed her.

"Fuck, Pan," Bulam ran a hand behind her, gripping Pan's bicep. "You feel so good, don't stop!"

That was all the incentive Pan needed. She thrust again, slamming more forcefully this time, and gripped onto Bulma's hips. She picked up a short, quick rhythm, curling her fingertips into Bulma's plush curves, and pulling her back for each thrust. Bulma's moans were coming just as thick and fast as Pan's jarring hips, and it only incited her more. Bulma cried out, grabbing the sheets, her hair tumbling as her body bucked forward and backwards. Pan thought that may be the most gorgeous sight she'd ever seen, and had to restrain from pummeling the older woman too hard in response. Her knuckles grew white with the tension of holding back her strength, but it was a delicious pain and one she relished with all of her Saiyan heart.

Pan stroked Bulma's back while Bulma rocked against her. She had to bite her lip to hold in a moan, and her hips rolled against the friction. Her cock was throbbing. She had never felt such exquisite tightness, and she was going to burst soon.

"I'm gonna cum." Pan warned.

There was another significant rock from Bulma. Her cock was plunged in and out, and they both let out a deep groan. "Cum in me. Fill my ass." Bulma panted.

''Bulma!'' Pan lurched forward, and that was all it took for both of them.

Pan felt Bulma's orgasm, and she loved every second of it. She was so busy enjoying the gasping beauty below her, that she hardly even noticed her own shudders and jerks until hot spurts erupted from her tip, painting the inside of Bulma's ass with her cum. Pan let out a long moan of her own, and fell forward onto Bulma' back, panting for air. Without thinking, she bit lightly onto Bulma's and was rewarded as another pulsing wave slammed through Bulma's body, around her own.

After a lot of gentle kissing along Bulma's back, Pan managed to pull out. Bulma shuddered and twitched, but otherwise remained still, panting slowly.

When Pan lay back down, she rolled to her side and curled around Bulma's body, pulling her into her arms. She settled for stroking her blue hair and planting kisses along her back and shoulders. It took some time, but Bulma eventually sighed deeply and turned in her embrace, resting her head under Pan's chin.

"That was amazing." Bulma told her.

''Really?'' Pan said excitedly.

Bulma nodded. ''Although, you are still a little rusty in places. I think you'll have to come over a few more times so that we can make sure you're properly trained if you wish.''

Pan sighed happily and swooped in for another breathtaking kiss. ''Wish granted.''

**XXX**

**I hope that you liked this story. I really wanted to write a story that had more of a primal roughness to it, and I thought Pan would be the perfect candidate with her Saiyan instincts, and Bulma with her experience with handling that kind of sex. I apologize for any faults in this story. I started writing it at the beginning of the month, but things have been down for me recently. I need to write these stories to keep me going. Let me know what you liked. Thank you.**

**If you don't know, I also have a poll with stories that I want to write in the future. They will all get written it just depends on the order. Also if you want to see what stories are in the works check out my profile and see the progress I'm making with them. Tata for now.**

**I ALSO HAVE A P/A/T/R/E/O/N. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS A WEEK EARLY, GET THE LATEST NEWS ABOUT MY WORKS IN PROGRESS, AND EVEN READ EXCLUSIVE STORIES THAT I WON'T RELEASE ANYWHERE ELSE, YOU CAN DONATE TO THE TIER YOU LIKE. THANK YOU.**


End file.
